Origins
by L2SET
Summary: Sheik was able to return to the Desert he loved so much, but his curiosity brought him to the Skyloft. :: Set directly after Creation's Exile, mentions OoT, MM, WW. No Pairings - could change in the future; First installment of the Origins Trilogy ::


**Origins  
**Chapter One  
10. Feb. 2013  
l2set

notes: as stated in Exile, that story is finished. i know that it didn't feel it like it was the end, but for that particular set of stories, it was. i re-read the other installments and realized that we were gearing up for something to happen between Sheik and Link and that Sheik was looking for the Hero. but, he found him in that last chapter, but it just wasn't right for him to join in on that adventure. so, Nayru deposited Sheik in the Desert and here we are.

this is a continuation of the Creations installments, a look into Sheik's history as he makes history. if you haven't read Creations, i think that you might be okay. there shouldn't be too much confusion.i do have most of this story planned out and i hope to have this installment done before April (i'm huge into Script Frenzy and everything just stops for me then) and i am hoping that there will be three of these as well, to follow in Creations footsteps.

this story is not beta'd and it is as edited as much as i could do; if you see any mistakes, please let me know. and please, even though i don't deserve it, leave me reviews my lovelies.

* * *

The Skyloft was not what I had envisioned; I had been told stories by Hadya what this place was to look like and I let my imagination get away with me. I should have realized that never seeing the islands in the sky, Hadya only had the folklore in which to rely the story to me. Her stories weren't so far off, but they embellished a bit. She spoke of the lushest green grass, buildings that went beyond real height and the people, the people weren't really people anymore, more like enlightened beings, close to the Goddess.

I smiled under my cowl, taking in the island. For a hunk of land floating in the sky, it did have some beautiful landscaping and I could understand Hadya's fascination with the buildings; technically speaking, they were beyond real height - but on this island, they were just like the ones I remembered in Kakariko. I let my eyes wander to the sky, curious about the giant birds and the riders that flew through the sky with abandon. I had never in my life seen such a willing bird.

I took a tentative step, letting my feet guide me through the early morning mist on the grass. It was early, as far as I could tell; the island floated far above the clouds, I suspected that the sun came up swiftly and without abandon, no true dawn could touch this place. I wondered for a moment if they realized what they were missing, having never really seen a sunrise.

There weren't many people around the Skyloft; I could hear the sounds of a bazaar opening up, but my feet took me in a different direction. They took me north, towards a large grouping of stairs. I let them guide me, not even trying to resist it. I could hear more voices at the top of the hill, feel of the buzz of excitement all around. Hadya had told me that today would be the beginning of a new era for everyone, that today would be considered the first day of new history.

I stopped at the top of the hill, taking in the most ornate of buildings on this island so far. The architecture of this place astounded me; this place was built into the hill. I took in the carvings on the door and my feet decided to keep going. I launched myself over the boxes and across a broken archway, landing softly and quietly on the ground. No one turned to look at me as I landed and I was proud that my training hasn't disappointed me.

I continued on my way, following yet another staircase. I could hear soft music flowing from the top this hill; the music drove me to move faster, there was something about the sound of the harp that made me want to be there, hearing it in all of its glory. The song sounded eerily familiar, it sank into my bones.

I walked quietly across the promenade, stopping just out of sight of the harpist. The sight of her took my breath away. She looked so much like my Zelda, but I knew in my heart that she was not mine. She was not my snarky, impatient and fiercely loyal Princess. This girl was not my Queen, but I could feel it in her - the ability to be all of those things and more. I let myself have a sigh, a memory that I would hope I could never forget.

"Hello," she said, startling me. I didn't realize that she had stopped playing, that she had moved forward and noticed me. "Are you okay? You look . . . lost."

"Yes, I'm sorry. You look like someone I knew. It was rude of me to stare, please, forgive me," I tell her, bowing my head. She may not be my Queen, but old habits die hard; she let out a soft laugh.

"It's okay," she said, her eyes reflecting sadness and empathy; my chest swelled in memory of those eyes. "I'm Zelda. I haven't seen you around before, where -"

"I'm on a pilgrimage," I replied, cutting off her question. I looked behind her, seeing the magnificence of the Goddess behind her. "I was told I would find divine guidance here, if I prayed to the Goddess." She cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes and smiled at me. She looked exactly how I remembered.

"I've lived here all my life and you are the first to ever come here for Her," Zelda said; her voice was like music; light and airy. "No one ever prays to Her." She turned and looked at the Goddess statue, I took that as my cue and stood next to her, reveling in the sight of the Goddess before me, the Mother to my Goddesses. The only one who could give me True Rest. "What's your name?"

"Sheik," I told her easily, slipping back into the old days when we were practically brother and sister, only this wasn't my Zelda. This was the beginning of my Zelda, I could see her shining through, all that hope and wisdom and courage; I could see within her the one person I trusted more than anyone else in my life.

"Sheik. That's an awfully weird name," she told me, hitting her shoulder into mine. I could tell she felt at ease but I doubt she knew why.

"Says the girl named Zelda," I retorted back. "What are you doing here so early? The whole village seems to be buzzing, but you are the only young adult that I see up and about."

"It's the wing ceremony. It is a pretty big deal - I'm waiting on my best friend, you know? He's always lazing about and I had him promise to meet me here so we could practice some flying - he's good, has one of the best Loftwings but I just worry. I want him to the best," She said to me, all the words tumbling out of her mouth. "Oh my, I don't even - I don't know where all of that came from - I can't believe. I apologize."

"It's okay," I tell her. "I heard you playing the harp before - it was beautiful. What song was that? It sounds so familiar."

"It is the Ballad of the Goddess," she answers, looking relieved. "Have you never heard it before? That is hard to believe if you are on a pilgrimage."

"I don't think I've ever heard it played on a harp. Especially one so expertly played before," I compliment her.

"Thank you. Do you want to hear the whole song? It seems fitting if you are on a pilgrimage."

"That would be wonderful," I say to her, suddenly wishing that I had my lyre to learn this song and play it with her. She guides me further into the Sanctuary and takes me to a solid bench, silently showing me to a bench. I took a seat quietly and watched her get ready to play.

She strummed the strings gently, tilting her head at just the right angle to make sure her instrument was still in tune. I closed my eyes and let the sounds take over, colouring my imagination. I could see my Zelda, her face serene and gentle as she played the Royal Ocarina. I could hear the sounds of it washing over me, my lyre joining her in song and the world feeling like it was at peace. I let my mind wonder as I listened to this Zelda play the Ballad on her harp, her voice wrapping itself across my soul, binding me to her side. Before the song ended, I knew that I would belong to Zelda eventually, and serve her as my True Queen.

She sang with all of her heart, the words foreign to my ears, but somehow I knew what she was singing. She was singing about a journey more than the Goddess herself. I doubt that she understood what it meant for her, for anyone on this island and across the sky. Hadya was right, this was going to be the first day of history, a history that would be woven into every fiber of a Hylian's blood, a history that even now, in the future where I was brought from, was being held together and preserved.

"That was beautiful," I breathed out as the music came to an end. I opened my eyes to see her blushing, holding the harp close to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered softly and sat down next to me. We stared at the Goddess in silence; I could tell that she was gathering up her thoughts. "I don't mean to sound forward, but I feel at ease around you - like, like I've known you forever. I feel like you know everything about me and your eyes, they just look right through me. That sounds silly, doesn't it? We've never met before, surely, I don't know. I just - do you -"

"That's not silly. Sometimes, people meet and they just have a connection. We haven't ever met before," I say easily and technically it is not a lie. We haven't met before this, we've met after this, so many times, and each time she remembers more and more. "It's okay, I thank you for speaking with me and sharing the Ballad of the Goddess. It is more than I could ever hope."

"Are you leaving?" She asks me, looking somewhat forlorn at the prospect. "I would love it if you stayed, being here for the Wing Ceremony is a pretty big deal. People usually come from all over - you shouldn't miss it! I mean, I will be meeting Link soon - my best friend I was telling you about - but don't leave the Skyloft. We will be gathering in the plaza when the bell chimes. You can, you can go and see the rest of the village and get food in the bazaar. Oh, Sheik, just don't leave yet!"

"It is okay, Prin - Zelda. I am not leaving yet, I am curious about your Wing Ceremony. It seems to be an important day," I reassure her and get up from my seat. She smiles and brushes some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I am going to take a peek around the village, your Link should be around soon, no?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you." I give her a small bow and turn back to the promenade, heading back to the stairs. I can hear someone pounding up them and I know before I see who it is, that it is Link. I can feel his aura all around me; it is same as I remember it, that is one part of him that never changes. I continue walking, not attempting to duck out of the way, hoping that maybe he will stop and ask about me.

"Oof!" I cry out, attempting to catch my fall; I am unsuccessful and find myself on my back, in the grass, a hefty weight upon me.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying any attention," a voice apologizes. I can tell before I even open my eyes that there is a nose pressed against my nose; I open my lids slowly, inhaling at the same time. I know that endless blue that is looking at me. "Hi."

"Hi," I answer back, not really sure what is happening. He makes no move, just giving me the same quizzical look that Zelda did when she first saw me; he peers at me closer, and then snaps back up onto his two feet, offering me a hand.

"I'm Link," he tells me, shaking my hand. I take the state of his dress; it is much different that the usual garb that I am used to on him. It suits him though, this is the picture of just Link, no adventure, no princess, no world to worry about. Just a lazy boy who hasn't a car in the world but meeting his best friend.  
"Sheik," I answer back. He lets go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry, I am in a rush!" He shouts, running past me. I watch him go, making his way to where Zelda awaits him. He doesn't turn back and look at me one last time. I shake my head and start again for the stairs.

I am almost at the bazaar when it hits me: Link just spoke to me.

* * *

**end chapter one.**

okay, so? what do we think? yay, nay or indifference? i have an idea of where this story is going, and while it should follow most of Skyward Sword beautifully, it will diverge from time to time. This is a pretty Sheik-centric story and I don't know yet if this will be Link/Sheik pairing. It can be, it can not be, I don't know until something happens. I can let you know right now though: it will not be Sheik/Zelda. That's practically his sister! Maybe some unrequited love from Zelda to Sheik?  
anyway, please leave reviews, even though i don't deserve them. thanks bunches!


End file.
